


Lyra

by Starfoxfan



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist (2003)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2019-10-28 15:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17790377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starfoxfan/pseuds/Starfoxfan
Summary: Lyra, after having her body and cold-hearted face stolen by Dante, and then eaten by Gluttony, is set out on a journey to reclaim her own flesh and blood and a new face to wear in life. Along the way she will face many struggles and temptations.





	1. Chapter 1

She awoke, gasping violently, and opened her violet eyes slowly, perceiving nothing but raw whiteness. “Ly…ra…” she muttered weakly. “That…is my name…”. She slowly pushed herself up into a sitting position. Looking down, she saw that she wore a familiar mostly black outfit, a gray, diamond-shaped pendant was hanging from a string around her neck. Heavy rain made ripples of sensation spread across her hair, shoulders and legs, though she could not see any drops falling. A voice called out to her and a mysterious figured appeared seated and smiling with massive teeth and a blank, white body. “Who are you?” she asked in the most hushed voice possible. A youthful voice answered “You can call me The Truth, The Universe, God!”. 

Lyra gasped.

The voice continued speaking: “You’ve been a naughty, naughty girl, HAVE’NT YOU?” the white face smiled. He showed her images of her life. “Standing by idly while a bribe was offered,” she saw Edward and Alphonse being handed a bag she had brought to Yoki while she simply stood by at a distance with her hands folded like the submissive maid she had been. “Terrorizing poor villagers and opposing those who would help them,” she saw her hair flowing in the wind from her talisman, violet eyes glaring, teeth bared. She said aloud “My face…. that’s…what MY face looks like?”…The other voice continued. “Threatening to feed a sad woman’s baby to a monster” Truth continued further. Lyra saw her own body, stolen by Dante, being used to commit the aforementioned act, Lyra’s face blending seamlessly with the wicked sneer worn upon it, violet eyes framed by hair the color of the bleakest midnight. “That’s…my face?” she thought in silence, her eyes now bulging. “Hideous…wicked…” 

“That last one wasn’t me!! That was Dante!! SHE STOLE MY BODY!! DON"T YOU KNOW?!!” Lyra pleaded in a strong voice to Truth. “Tsk tsk tsk,” the boy laughed. “So? Anyway, I’ll consider giving you another chance...”. Truth looked off to the side. Lyra turned her face and saw an oval mirror lined with elaborately carved gold floating in the whiteness. Approaching it, she looked inside and saw what appeared to be a very dimly lit place, with some scattered, small fires, numerous ruins and random objects and, strangely, vehicles, damaged and scattered about, and, lying on an insignificant, little stretch of isolated sand….….her body!! “You want that back, don’t you?” inquired Truth. “I do…” Lyra replied in a quiet, flabbergasted voice. “But not with a face like that…” she lowered her “head”, realizing that at present she was simply an apparition. 

“Listen up” Truth continued. “I will send you off to Earth with a duplicate of that body, though you might not always have the same one. You might even share bodies with others. But you will have numerous chances to change. When I summon you back, you’ll have on final choice to make…See you then!!” and an insane chuckle passed between the massive teeth. A deep sound like wind blowing in a gale rang through Lyra’s sense of hearing. She felt nauseatingly dizzy, felt like she was falling down a massive drain…

She opened her eyes on a sunny sidewalk in a dingy city, sitting with her back against a low-rise concrete building with the fingers of her right hand clutched around something. She looked at it, and saw it was the handle of a suitcase. As she got on her knees and tried to open it, the familiar silver gleam of her pendant hung beneath her, and she found the suitcase contained some money, identification papers, and clothing, the latter of which consisted of little more than several sets of of black jeans, shoulder-less black shirts, familiar belts, red skirts, and knee high black boots. Lyra sighed….


	2. 2

She closed the suitcase and stood up. With no choice but topic a direction out of thin air, she she began walking to her left along the sidewalk. She found herself wandering not into a new-looking place, but rather into old, old memories….: A man in a white coat was working on a pneumatic tube in a dull factory. A very young girl of seven years walked up to him. “Papa, what is ‘Alchemy’?” she asked him. The man, named Zechariah, turned to her with his small round glasses, and gently ran a fingernail under Lyra’s chin, making her purr, and said “Alchemy is how I work the machine so well. Take a look at this.” He showed her a pendant hanging from his neck. “This could be yours someday, you know.”. He continued “Alchemy is the way I move the air through these pipes. This amulet is imbued with alchemical symbols that heats up and cools down the air in the otherwise useless, damaged pipes, creating motion.”. “Oooooooh” Lyra said with widening eyes. “Poppy, how”-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!! An explosion shook the ground like an earthquake, knocking everybody off of their feet. She panicked and started to scream! “AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!”.

She shut her eyes and covered her ears, curling up into a ball.

Around her she could hear the sounds of feet scrambling. Without opening her eyes she began to crawl in a randomly picked direction. Her heart pulsed fiercely. There were footsteps all around her as she labored not to scream. Seconds and minutes of bumping against walls, and crawling about blindly followed. Suddenly she felt a hand picking her up by the back of her collar, and a strange, wheezy voice issued from the direction she swung her small fists in. “You seem like you could use some help, young miss.” it said. She barely opened one eyelid and perceived a thin, twisted mustache. The man ran one fingernail gently on her skin form under her chin to her neck. She began to calm down as he then carried her off from the chaos.


	3. 3

Lyra began walking along, pockets of people coming into her vision as she wandered awkwardly with her briefcase among the streets. She felt so awkward, and so lost. She released yet another, still deeper sigh from her tense lungs. “Hard, isn’t it?” a voice was heard. She stopped as if she’d hit a brick wall, dropping the suitcase, whose contents spilled over the sidewalk and onto the black road. “Oh, right, I’m in your skull too, little hussy. The name’s Julia.”. Truth’s words rushed through her mind with new rawness despite having heard them only recently. Another was sharing her body. But whom, exactly? “Who are you?” she asked, though not aloud. “Well, it seems I’m rather like you little raven. I ought to be dead, hahahahahahah!” the sensation of her mind made a strange thrill run through Lyra’s spine. For a third time she released a sigh in an effort to calm herself down. She continued forward, and a building up ahead caught her eye. It stood at a split in the street, a triangular, multi-story structure, bearing a sing over its front door reading Flintcliff Soup Kitchen”. Her freshly resurrected stomach growled violently. She knocked on the heavy doors.


	4. 4

The door creaked open rapidly and a calming face of a wise old man with a short beard and round glasses emerged into her field of view. “You look like you belong here. I’m Dr. Griffiths. What’s your name? Come in.” “My name is Lyra. Just Lyra. I don’t remember the rest, if I ever knew… Griffiths brought her to a simply, quaint dining hall with a nice fireplace and wooden cupboards. A few people there offered her a bowl of fresh gumbo in a bowl. The taste was new and quite pleasant to her. “Thank you very much!” she told Dr. Griffiths. “You’re welcome!” he replied. “Now let’s get you introduced to the others around here.”. He brought her further inside to a cozy room with a stone floor, bright fireplace, and numerous plushy couches and chairs. “Everyone meet our newest resident!!!!” She heard a flurry of footsteps as one by one an assortment of faces arrived and greeted her. “I’m May Chang! I’m really just visiting….” an aboslvulutely tiny girl in pink with a foreign hairstyle said. Lyra questioned where her guardian was. After all fo the greetings were done, Lyra announced her desire to get some sleep. “See you in the morning!” the others answered her. After brushing her teeth, getting a shower and putting on pajamas from a draw in her new dorm, she slid into the surprisingly comfortable bed. Yet rest did not come swiftly. A memory floated to the forefront of her thoughts, words form that small, brave blond young man she had met in the mining town so long ago…when he’d met her again when she was a maid working for…hhhhhhhhh, don’t think her name!..what was it he said? “You wouldn’t want to be a person like me”? Did he..regret his path in life? Was he RENOUNCING the words he had said to her in the mining town, “Don’t sell your soul to them!”? What was a soul, really, anyway? “Just decide for yourself. Don’t listen to him anyway.” a voice said in her head. She stood up in total shock. THAT VOICE WAS NOT FROM HER MIND!

**Author's Note:**

> Opening chapter of a story starring the neglected, sad character Lyra from the 2003 anime adaptation. I deeply hope one day to finish this story, but don't know if I have the skills. Even so, at least this chapter will be here!! I've learned the hard way, PLAN OUT stories THOROUGHLY before truly publishing them! I truly feel this character is neglected, despite being easily THE SADDEST CHARACTER IN ALL THINGS FULL METAL ALCHEMIST!!!!!!!


End file.
